


Lightning Fast

by rebo



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebo/pseuds/rebo
Summary: Long time boyfriends and co-workers, Mike and Jay, find themselves together once again in the back room of the VCR repair shop with nothing but a mattress and the world's largest red gummy worm.





	Lightning Fast

**Author's Note:**

> In case some people can't differentiate between reality and exaggerated fictionalized characters, this fanfic is written about the VCR repairmen characters of Mike and Jay on Half in the Bag and is in no way a reflection of Mike and Jay in reality.

The silence of the closed Lightning Fast VCR Repair Shop was broken by the jingle of the front door opening.

“Mike, is that you?” Jay called out from the back room.

“Yeah, I’m back with groceries,” Mike replied as he wandered into the back with his arms full. He was carrying two cases of beer and a single brown paper bag filled with junk food and what looked like the world’s largest red gummy worm.

Mike placed the beer in the small refrigerator that made up a part of their living space within the VCR repair shop. Beside it were multiple shelving units stocked full of VHS tapes, tools and gutted VCRs, boxes upon boxes of Mike and Jay’s personal belongings, and a single small mattress on the floor which they shared together night after night. It wasn’t much but it was enough to get them by as they scammed money from Mr. Plinkett.

Jay had just finished washing his and Mike’s clothes in the bathroom sink and was hanging them to dry on the shelving units.

“Beer and junk food… is that all you really bought, Mike?” Jay asked as he looked up from the clothes.

Mike paused for a moment and nodded as he took the giant gummy worm out of the paper bag and a beer out of the fridge.

Jay questioned how he and Mike have survived this long together.

Mike kicked off his shoes and sat down on the mattress. He looked up at Jay, taking a bite out of his worm and cracking open his beer. He couldn’t help but admire Jay’s body as he was wearing a pair of jeans that had been torn off at the knee and an old crop top revealing his midsection. Under the single bulb illuminating the back room, Jay’s body glistened with sweat as he continued with his chores. As Jay stretched for the top shelf to hang another item of clothing, Mike caught a glimpse up Jay’s shirt at his beautiful body hiding beneath.

“God, Jay, you look good tonight,” Mike said taking a drink of his beer.

Jay looked down remembering what he was wearing and blushed.

“Oh, these clothes, right,” Jay chuckled, slightly embarrassed, “I just threw this on while I washed our work clothes.”

Mike was really beginning to get worked up at the sight of Jay’s revealing outfit and he thought about the countless nights they’ve spent laying together in each other’s arms; holding each other close after a night of hard fucking.

Placing his gummy worm and beer bottle on a box next to the bed, Mike stood up behind Jay. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in Jay’s ear, “I wouldn’t mind taking it off.”

Mike began kissing the nape of his neck and Jay moaned softly as he felt the tickle of Mike’s stubble against his skin. Slowly and gently, Mike slid his hands up Jay’s shirt forcing Jay to raise his arms in the air. The shirt made its way up and off his body, at which point Mike carelessly tossed it behind him. As Mike slipped his arms back around Jay, the smaller man felt a sense of safety and security being with Mike. Time stopped in that moment for Jay as he recalled each intense feeling of love and pleasure he’d experienced night after night with his boyfriend. He longed to feel Mike inside him once again.

Quivering from the touch of Mike’s hands against his soft, bare skin, Jay could feel his erection begin to grow within his shorts. Sensing his arousal, Mike slipped his right hand down to the front of Jay’s shorts. The tightness of Jay’s shorts increased as Mike continued to kiss his neck.

Mike cupped the swelling bulge of Jay’s shorts with one hand and proceeded to massage him through the fabric. Jay couldn’t help but let out a groan as Mike continued to work his bulging shaft.

Feeling as though the zipper of his shorts was about to burst, Jay turned around and looked up at Mike, planting a kiss on his lips. Mike’s hands broke away from the hard strain of Jay’s cock, landing themselves on his hips, pulling Jay in closer. Things were beginning to get heated as they continued pressing their lips together in a passionate fury. The feeling of Jay’s beard brushing against his stubble was beginning to get Mike aroused and he could feel the stiffness of his own member growing below.

Breaking away from Mike’s lips, Jay looked down briefly to undo the buttons of Mike’s shirt. Mike’s hands glided along the still moist back of Jay’s exposed body followed by a gentle nibbling of his neck and shoulder. One by one, Jay worked his way down the buttons to expose Mike’s chest, a chest Jay had spent many a night resting his head upon. He worked the shirt off of each of Mike’s broad shoulders and down his arms, tossing it next to the mattress.

Both men stood shirtless gently caressing each other’s exposed bodies until Mike took it upon himself to move things onto the mattress. With one quick motion, Mike had slipped his hands underneath Jay, picking him up and cradling the smaller man in his arms. Being hoisted so suddenly caused Jay to laugh.

Looking down into Jay’s eyes as he laughed, Mike could feel his heart flutter and butterflies gather in his stomach. Every day he lived to see Jay smile and laugh, to fill him with insurmountable joy and overwhelm him with pleasure.

Kneeling down on the mattress, Mike gently laid Jay down on his back, careful to avoid the box of which he’d placed his beer and gummy worm upon earlier.

Jay was frozen with anticipation of what Mike was going to do next as he had taken control. His cock throbbed within his shorts, the front of which had been stained with pre-cum. Kneeling down in front of Jay and parting his boyfriend’s legs, Mike steadily moved his hands up each of Jay’s thighs. He made his way down to remove Jay’s last article of clothing, careful to unzip the fly that was near bursting from the pressure of his engorged cock.

As Jay hadn’t been wearing any underwear, his erection had sprung from beneath the zipper and had been freed from its denim prison.

The cool, damp air of the back room caressed the tip of Jay’s exposed cock and sent a shiver up his body. Moments later after the feeling had passed, he recovered and raised his head to see Mike still kneeling between his legs, struggling to rid himself of his own pants.

“Here, let me help you,” Jay sat up and onto his knees, shifting his nude body closer to Mike. They stopped briefly as their eyes connected with one another at the same level.

A smile broke across Jay’s lips for a moment before Mike proceeded to kiss him. They kissed briefly and Jay could taste the beer and sugary sweetness of that big red gummy worm on Mike’s tongue. Breaking away from Jay’s lips, Mike rose from his knees and stood above Jay. He waited and watched patiently with his hands by his side as Jay had unfastened his pants, dropping them to the floor. Wasting no time, Jay slipped Mike’s boxers down his thighs and around his ankles, the only thing that stood between Jay and Mike’s semi-erect cock.

He slipped his bare feet out of the last remaining bunched up pieces of clothing and kicked them off to the side. Mike stood at the foot of the mattress looking down at his naked twink boyfriend on his knees.

Jay licked his lips and stared at the thick, girthy member before him. Like he had done countless nights previously, Jay had grabbed hold of Mike’s shaft at the base with one hand and had swiftly begun tonguing the tip while his opposite hand drifted up and onto Mike’s thigh. He proceeded to stroke him in a rhythmic fashion as he bobbed up and down on the pink head of Mike’s cock with every stroke.

Mike could feel the blood begin to flow as he slipped his fingers through Jay’s perfectly coiffed hair. Jay had become quite proficient at sucking cock over the years and knew precisely what to do to get Mike off. Just as Mike was becoming fully erect and had begun to get more vocal, Jay began taking more and more of Mike’s penis within his mouth.

Back and forth Jay bobbed his head, coating Mike’s shaft with saliva. He was becoming more confident and increased his speed. Mike slid his hand to the back of Jay’s head, ruffling the hair he had so carefully styled and combed earlier that day.

“Fuck yeah, Jay. Fuck, that feels so good.”

He swung his head back and closed his eyes, his moans filling the silence of the back room of the repair shop.

Jay was moving faster now, moaning as he worked his way up and down Mike’s throbbing shaft. Saliva had begun building up profusely as Mike’s cock moved in and out of his mouth. The slurps of suctioned flesh were becoming louder and more apparent as Jay had become sloppy from his increased speed. The back room was not nearly as quiet as it had been 20 minutes previously.

Leaning in, he forced himself as far down as he could manage, Mike’s cock penetrating deep in the back of his throat.

Holding for only a moment as Mike continued to moan obscenities, Jay gagged and gasped for breath. He released, leaving a strand of saliva connecting the tip of Mike’s glistening, throbbing penis to Jay’s bottom lip.

Remaining on his knees with his hair disheveled, Jay wiped away the saliva and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back, still panting heavily. In that brief moment, he thought about how much he loved Mike and wanted to give him everything. Jay was anxious to feel Mike’s thick cock inside of his tight wanting ass; to take Mike’s hot load of cum all over him.

Mike kneeled down in front of Jay and kissed him before he could open his eyes. A smile broke across Jay’s face briefly from the surprise of Mike kissing him. Jay pressed back as both he and Mike proceeded to open their mouths and slip their arms around one another. Lips and tongues smashed into each other. Beard scratching against stubble. The taste of Mike’s cock still fresh on Jay’s tongue.

Leaning into Jay, Mike forced him backwards to lie flat on the mattress as they continued their embrace. The bigger man found himself on top, now gently kissing the damp skin of his twink boyfriend’s neck. His other hand had made its way to Jay’s waist where he had begun thumbing Jay’s protruding hip bone.

Jay bit his lip and closed his eyes, moaning quietly as Mike’s erection had begun pressing into his thigh. He could think of nothing else other than it being deep inside his ass.

Remembering the box next to the mattress, Mike lifted his head from the kisses he had been planting upon Jay’s cheek and grabbed his big, red gummy worm from on top of it to see if he could get a laugh out of Jay. He had begun nibbling on the end of it when Jay had finally opened his eyes to see why the kissing had ceased.

“Want some?” Mike asked Jay, breaking his usual straight face with a smile.

Jay giggled and grabbed hold of the other end of the worm. He looked down at the girthy, rubbery object and looked back up at Mike.

Noticing the wheels spinning in Jay’s brain, Mike didn’t have to say a word to know what Jay was thinking about that worm. Jay sure wanted some alright.

Mike handed the worm over to Jay who proceeded to suck the tip and lather it with a coat of saliva. Leaving Jay to suck off his big, red piece of candy, Mike began trailing down Jay’s chest with kisses. Past his nipples, past his belly button, placing each one ever so delicately upon Jay’s soft skin.

Wanting to get Jay’s ass prepared, he gently shifted Jay from his back. Jay was on all fours now, his head turned to the side, the worm still deep in his mouth.

And not inches away from Mike was Jay’s waiting freshly shaved asshole raised in the air. He slid his hands up Jay’s thighs until they landed upon his smooth ass and he plunged his tongue deep into Jay’s hole. He could hear Jay’s muffled moans through the worm as he continued rimming his tight hole.

Mike swirled his tongue in a circular fashion lathering Jay until he was good and wet. Wanting to stretch Jay out, he began by gently inserting one finger. Jay groaned, finally feeling his lover penetrating his ass.

Taking the worm out of his mouth momentarily, he asked Mike to give him another finger. Mike did as he was commanded and slipped a second finger inside his boyfriend.

Kneeling on the mattress behind Jay, Mike pressed on, fingering and stretching him out. He watched as Jay groaned with pleasure at each insertion of his fingers. Jay was doing his best to manage the feeling of Mike knuckle deep inside his ass while simultaneously gagging on the fat, red worm deep down his throat.

Removing the worm from his mouth and panting heavily, Jay begged Mike to stick the long red candy inside him.

“Mike, stick this up my ass. Please.” Jay begged between each heavy breath.

Complying with his boyfriend’s every wish, he took hold of the candied worm and held it up against Jay’s ready and stretched hole. The opposite end had been slowly begun dissolving away from Jay’s saliva, but was still of sufficient diameter to satisfy Jay’s needs.

Ever so carefully, Mike began inserting the worm into Jay’s ass. A sudden wave of pleasure flushed over Jay and he grasped at the sides of the pillow on the mattress.

He shrieked and bit his lip as the ridges of the worms slipped inside him one by one. With the worm halfway up, Jay yelled out with satisfaction, overwhelming the silence of the back room yet again. He continued clutching fiercely to the fabric on the bed as Mike had slowly begun working the worm in and out of his hole. He turned and pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his sounds of arousal.

Becoming slightly jealous of how much pleasure the long, ridged candy had been giving Jay, Mike carefully removed it inch by inch, leaving Jay’s gaping asshole in front of him just begging to be filled again.

Breathing heavily, Jay looked up from the pillow wondering as to why Mike had stopped. Tossing the worm back onto the box, Mike shifted closer to Jay and got into position behind the smaller man. Jay’s gaping hole still raised in the air waiting, almost as if it were calling out to be filled by Mike’s thick cock.

Taking the girthy member in his grasp, Mike pressed it against Jay’s wanting ass. Still it glistened with saliva, stained red from the dissolving of the candied worm. Mike’s cock grinded up and down along his hole, lathering the bottom of his shaft and teasing Jay in the process.

Jay was beginning to get impatient as Mike continued teasing his ass. He’d been craving a good pounding from Mike for days and he couldn’t wait a second longer after being warmed up and ready from the gummy worm.

“ I need you inside me, please, Mike,” he begged.

Mike lived to satisfy Jay and couldn’t let his boyfriend beg a second longer. Grabbing hold of Jay’s waist, he moved the smaller man onto his back facing up so he could look into his eyes. Mike positioned himself between Jay’s spread legs and gently inserted his penis into the waiting, wet asshole in front of him.

Jay shouted and bit his lip, clutching at the sides of the mattress. The fabric of the bed sheets bunched in his hands as he felt Mike inside him.

Leaning forward on top of Jay, Mike moved in closer to meet Jay’s lips with his own. The sweet taste of the red gummy worm still remained on Jay’s soft, moist lips. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, their tongues dancing around one another.

Mike began thrusting slowly in and out of Jay’s tight hole; their thighs slapping against one another with each forceful thrust. Jay was still hard and erect and the head of his cock had begun pressing into Mike’s stomach, grinding back and forth on his abdomen. Jay slipped his arms around to Mike’s back, holding him close as Mike’s thick, girthy member continued plunging inside him.

Looking down into Jay’s eyes, Mike couldn’t help himself but to express to Jay how much he loved him.

“God, I love you, Jay. I love you so much,” Mike whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss from Jay’s lips.

Attempting to respond, Jay instead let out a soft moan. “Faster… Mike…” were the only two words Jay could muster up between his heavy breathing.

Complying with Jay’s wish, Mike sat up and repositioned himself with his cock still remaining firmly in Jay’s tight little ass. He slipped his hands down onto Jay’s thighs and began pumping away in rapid succession.

“Fuck that feels so good,” Jay moaned, panting between each word.

Painfully out of shape with a stomach still full of beer, Mike pressed on anyway giving everything he could to Jay. Beads of sweat began forming above his brow as he continued thrusting away. He was determined to make Jay cum.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, just like that, Mike.”

Now lying flat against his stomach, Jay grabbed hold of his still erect cock. He had been inching closer to ejaculation all night as Mike made love to him. In rhythm to Mike’s every movement inside him, Jay began stroking along his own shaft.

Mike could see Jay was close and needed to see his boyfriend finish before him.

“Fuck, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.”

Violently thrusting his head back into the pillow and arching his back, Jay filled the silence of the VCR repair shop back room with sounds of complete sexual satisfaction as he climaxed. Warm spurts of semen released onto his own stomach and chest. He continued stroking himself as the last of the cum landed upon his abdomen.

Breathing rates slowed as Jay laid out on the mattress spread eagle with his eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Seeing Jay finish in front of him nearly brought Mike to climax himself. He ceased his thrusting and removed his cock from Jay’s ass. Mike sat back on his knees observing his boyfriend laying naked and satisfied in front of him. He stroked himself while waiting as Jay sat up on the mattress, the speckles of cum glistening on his torso.

They embraced briefly and kissed one another until Mike rose from his knees. It was Mike’s turn to get off and he waited and watched as Jay focused in on the glistening, throbbing cock before him. Licking his lips, Jay was anxious to receive Mike’s hot load in his mouth.

Without hesitation, Jay took Mike’s thick shaft in his mouth once again. It was rock hard and pulsing and Jay could tell Mike was only moments away from cumming. Jay bobbed up and down on the head and stroked the remainder of Mike’s girthy shaft with his hand.

“Fuck yeah, Jay. I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop…”

Mike, near ejaculation, grabbed hold of his cock away from Jay’s grasp and began stroking himself furiously with his tip still resting on Jay’s wet, wanting lips. Jay waited on his knees, mouth open as thick spurts of warm, white liquid finally released from the tip of Mike’s penis. He grunted and groaned with each strand of semen landing across Jay’s soft face and tangling itself in his perfectly groomed beard.

With the final drop of hot cum discharging from the end of Mike’s cock, he looked down at Jay who’s face and chest were speckled with cum. He laid down on the lumpy mattress and watched as Jay rose from his knees to clean himself off in the bathroom.

After washing off his face and body, Jay returned to find Mike sitting up and polishing off his beer. He set the empty bottle on the box next to the red gummy worm and lifted the sheets for Jay to crawl in and cuddle up beside him.

Jay stared at that gummy worm and the whole night he spent with Mike continued replaying in his head. Each night spent together like this was special to Jay and he soaked in every moment of it.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Jay placed his head on Mike’s chest and both men lay completely satisfied.

Looking down into Jay’s eyes with bated breath, Mike engulfed the smaller man within his arms. Jay nestled his head beneath Mike’s chin and closed his eyes. Kissing the top of Jay’s head, Mike felt protective of Jay and never wanted to let him go. After all of the adventures they’d been on together and schemes they’ve concocted against Mr. Plinkett, Mike could never have done them without Jay. Despite developing a relationship primarily based on the hatred of film, Mike honestly loved Jay more than anything he’d ever known in his life.

After exchanging kisses, “goodnight"s and "I love you"s, the two VCR repairmen lay wrapped up with one another and drifted off into dreamland together.


End file.
